Blue Saber
by Anomaline
Summary: An old story I found. Not the best of quality, but I had it posted here way back, so I figure I'll keep it here.
1. The beggining

A mouse ran across the rusted metal floors of a large tunnel. The tunnel was made of a light metal alloy painted green where it wasn't rusted. The walls were slightly cracked, and the facility that it led to was large. Two giant mechs came through. One was a silver, fat-looking one. It's legs were humanoid and large. The other was a red, thin one. The silver one had a bazooka, and two grenade launchers on it's back. The red one had a pulse handgun and a chaingun. It also had a large radar on it's left shoulder too. The mouse ran behind a steel plate with bulletholes in it as they boosted forward into the tunnel.  
  
"It's just up ahead, Marie." said the silver one. The red one looked around with it's Redeye model head a little. It walked forward, pushing up some of the rust. The lights were flickering, giving them barely enough light to see without their Radars. The red one pushed a button, opening a large door. It ducked to get in, followed by the silver model. "Marie, lookout!!" yelled the silver one, shooting it's bazooka up ahead. Flames shot out from a large turret ready to fire straight at her head. It slammed into the ground and fell apart.  
  
"Thanks, Izzy." she said, moving forward more. There was a crack in the wall ahead, and a little light peaking out of it. Marie shot at it, and made a few holes in the wall. She punched it open and went into a huge area full of light and computers. Three ACs and a few guard MTs were there. She flew around the room firing shots at everything. Izzy slammed his huge AC through the wall and into the room as well, firing bazooka shells randomly around. A chain of computers against the wall blew up from left to right, one at a time because of the bullets.  
  
The three ACs were identicle-all of them were blue and medium, with machineguns and missle launchers on their backs. Their heads were oblong, and had odd designs on them. They scattered and started to fire shots at Izzy, who took the blows and kept firing. Marie came up behind one and pulled out her Moonblade, chopping him in two. Izzy blew up a few of the MTs and slipped behind a wall, coming out and firing shots every so often, then hiding again. He was heavily damaged now. Marie shot at an AC with her handgun and stunned him as she came up close and blew his head off with the chaingun she pulled out. She shot down all of them but one, who was heavily damaged. He took out his blade and came towards her. A shot flew from behind her and took off it's left arm. She finished him off by shoving her moonblade through his metallic head.  
  
Izzy came into the room and proceeded to blow up the databanks. He shot around at the computers, and a purple beam flew into his back from above. A defence turret was attached to the roof and remained unnoticed. His boosters fizzed out and stopped working. He shot his bazooka at the turret and started to walk into another passage. It's roof was much higher, and the passage was cleaner. It was white and concrete, unlike the metal one they passed earlier. Marie ran after him and jumped on his shoulders. She looked down at him. "Ah...this is easier on my generator" she said, sitting down on him. The metal creaked slightly as she slipped down behind his head.   
  
Izzy started forward and said, "You should stop that...it's annoying, makes us a better target, and slows me down. It's not like when we're walking out of ACs, you know. We could get killed."  
  
Marie looked down. "I know...I trust you though. I'm worn out from the fighting." They went forward more. The passage split in two ahead, one forward and one to the left.  
  
"Witch way?" asked Izzy, looking down the left one.  
  
She sighed. "I'm looking at the map our boss gave me. Hold on..." Inside the cockpit, she held out a map. She had long black hair and wore a white shirt, with a white skirt below it. Her eyes were a nice deep blue and she had pure white skin. She looked at an old, brown paper with a map on it. A ton of buttons were on the board in front of her, and a screen showing the area. To her right was a screen with Izzy, who had bright red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and had his hair spiked, but the screen didn't show him completely. "The left has what we're suppose to get...but an old part storage for ACs is up ahead--maybe a few spare parts for us!" she said.  
  
"Oh, alright..." he said. He started forward. The lights flickered a bit. Marie looked to her left at the radar. She soon got bored and hopped off his shoulders, sending the enormous silver gear Izzy piloted backwards, and it fell backwards and shook the ground. Marie looked back and ran forward. "Meet you in the hangar!!" she said over the intercom, and fled forward. Izzy got up and slowly followed her. His large AC couldn't move as fast as hers.  
  
He arrived at the metal doors, witch were shoved open by the eager Marie, who was rustling through piles of weapons. He went up and inspected a large laser rifle. He picked it up and set it in the storage room in his Core. She pulled out a weak shell handgun and stuffed it in Izzy's extra space while he was moving around the rifle. "Hey! I need that room!" he said.  
  
"Slows me down, it won't slow down your fat ass." she said, laughing.  
  
Izzy sighed and kept looking. He found a nice FCS and some boosters. He put them away and started to walk away. Gunshots rang out from behind him, and shot through his heavy armor. an MT was lurking there the whole time, unnoticed. Marie sliced it in two and went ahead to check on Izzy. "Ah...are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Izzy checked his systems through the screen to his right. "Only minor damage...nothing big. Let's keep on going." he said. They walked forward slowly, and into the left corridor. There was a huge green energy barrier ahead. Izzy shot around it until he hit one of the energy projectors, shutting it down. They went forward. The concrete seemed to get darker as they went on, the lights grew dimmer. They entered another large room.  
  
This time there were tons of MTs. Marie shot ahead again and sliced them up. Izzy shot from behind a large steel plate. It was soon torn apart and he ran out and blew up some of them up. Marie ran through two of them using her boost from her core, and they slid apart afterwards. Their top halves fell off the feet and blew up. Izzy cheered her on as he shot more of them. One came up behind him, but Marie jumped up on it's head and shoved her blade through it. That was, luckily, the last of them. Izzy proceeded to blow up the computers in that room also.  
  
"Where to now?" Izzy asked. Marie looked through the map again. She looked at her radar, and then at the screen with Izzy.  
  
"Ah...the map says it ends here, but...we were suppose to see three rooms..." She said.  
  
Izzy sighed and looked around. He looked at the ceiling and yelled out, "Crap! The path is through the ceiling, but my boosters are broken."  
  
She looked up. "I'll be okay..."  
  
"Oh no...I'm not letting you go alone. Lemme check and see if there's any other way." he said. He looked around and walked towards a door. He shoved it open, and looked at a small control panel. "An elevator...but we can't both fit. You boost up there, I'll go though here. Try to find me, I'll be blowing up any enemy units nearby."  
  
She sighed and boosted up the corridor. He went in the elevator and pushed a button with his huge metal hand. They arrived in different corridors. Izzy looked around at the blood-red walls. Bodies were everywhere, they looked like ants. He pushed on and came to a large lit room. It had white concrete walls, but nothing was in it. He looked around.  
  
Marie was in a green metallic hallway. It was well-lit and had no MTs or ACs. There wasn't even the traditional turrets on the ceiling. She ran forward, and found herself in a large column area. She boosted up and was shot back down by a few turrets. She shot up at them and flew up faster. Her energy soon ran out and she stopped in a small indent in the wall, shooting at some of the turrets nearby. Then she boosted up more and landed on a bridge. She went forward into a small control room.  
  
Izzy looked around, and went through another door. He walked up a long pathway, onto a bridge. He looked down and saw miles until the ground below. He kept walking, and arrived into the control room with Marie. "Hey, I see you made it up here." she said. She pushed a button and all the lights went out. Both of them ran into a passage and into the next control room. Marie ran by all the unaware guards and planted bombs. They then ran back out, and jumped off the bridge. Fire shot out of the door and came down through the column walls. Marie fell into an indent, and stopped. Izzy kept falling, and couldn't stop because of his boosters. She rolled down a passage and into another room The flames passed by her without coming inside, and she stayed put, afraid of the flames that could instantly kill her.  
  
Izzy kept falling, and soon hit the ground. He ran into a passage and shot at the roof behind him. The shots were wasted, the roof was too strong to collapse like that. He kept going and jumped into the tunnel Marie boosted up. He hit the ground there and stopped--the flame wouldn't come that far.  
  
Marie looked out at the passage. It was smokey now, but the fire was gone. She jumped down and hit the black ground. She had to rely on her radar now, the smoke made it impossible to see. She went back down the scorched path and down the tunnel. She landed on Izzy, who fell over into a mechanical corpse. "Ah...now we can go!" she said. Izzy stood up and looked around.  
  
They went back through the pathways and back to the path they started at. They waited at the top of the mountain that that path led to for a ship to pick them up. "Hey, it's the ride!" Marie said.  
  
Izzy looked up. The ship came down in front of them, and they went inside. They both got out of their ACs and went into another room. It had a few beds and desks, along with a computer. Izzy looked on the computer and got their performance report. The company logo, something called "Murcorp" came up. It had a large red circle with the name in the middle. A robotic voice came from it, "Good work, you two. Now nobody will get the info stored on those computers. You have saved the company and you shall be rewarded upon your return."  
  
Marie looked at it over Izzy's shoulder. "Hey, this means we get paid! I can buy that new machinegun now!" she said, in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Yep..." he said, looking at her. "Well, I suppose I'll see you next time we get a mission."  
  
"Yeah. But, let's enjoy our ride..." Marie said, sitting on one of the beds and looking out the window. 


	2. A day at home

The black ship docked on a dark building underground. The two ACs left and arrived at the hangar, with mechanics coming immediately to repair the damage. The silver core shined in the dim light, as Izzy stepped out. He walked into a door and onto a catwalk above the streets. He ran over to a large building with the Murcorp logo on it. He walked inside.  
  
A large building with shining mirror tiles on the floor awaited him. Hundreds of people were walking around, buying and selling goods. Ammo, to be exact. Murcorp was an ammo company. Izzy walked in back past a do not enter sign, and through the hallways. He entered another dark room near the back of the building, and a man was standing in the corner. It was too dark to see him. He threw a bag of money at Izzy, who left out the back door into the city. He went into his home and rested a bit. He had a nice house, full of photos and old books. He was only there once a week usually, because of his work. It paid nicely though.  
  
He had a small room with a few pictures of people and a small bed. He was laying down on the bed, looking at the lights on the roof of the city. He heard a knock and went to the door. He opened it, revealing a man with a mustache and brown eyes. He was wearing old western clothes, and had brown hair. "Ah...hey Gray" said Izzy. "Come in"  
  
He came in and sat down at the wooden table. Homes now hadn't changed much since they moved underground, so everything looked like a normal surface home. Gray looked around the room. "Haven't changed much, I see. We should go on a mission again sometime." he said.  
  
Izzy sighed and said, "Well, sure. Me, you and Marie could come sometime too." as he stood up to get a drink, another knock came. Izzy opened the door and saw Marie there. Izzy looked at her. "Hey...came for the money?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yup! I'm not missing out on that machinegun, plus you still have that shell handgun I shoved in your core."  
  
Izzy laughed and pulled out the bag of money. "Let's split it, come in and we can sort it out." he said. They sat down and Izzy started to sort the cash. Marie looked over at Gray.  
  
"Hey Gray. Anything new?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much. I gotta test out my new AC design! Call me if you need a mission partner..." he said, pulling out a small pen-like object. He pushed to top of it, and a green screen appeared beside it, and a keyboard below it. He started typing on it, and soon came to a wireframe of a medium-sized core. It had machinegun arms and quad legs. It also had an arrowhead-shaped head, and two pulse cannons on it's back. "I call it Heavy. It's real color is blue, but you can't see that on the wireframe."  
  
She looked at it. It looked impressive and light, making it a formittable foe. It's machineguns would work well in battles, and even in tight spaces it would have decent armor because of the somewhat heavy legs. "You're a genius, Gray. How do you do all this?" she asked. He laughed.  
  
"Hey, here's your half." said Izzy, handing her a bag. She put it away and walked to the door.  
  
"See you guys later..." she said, leaving the house. Gray got up.  
  
"I should go too..." he said. He left the house. Izzy also walked out. He went up the catwalks and into the garage. Various ACs were there, including the one Gray had just shown him. Marie's and a black one were also there. The black one was lightweight and had no visible weaponry. He thought of it as strange, but walked up to his. He went to a computer terminal and there was a wireframe of his AC on it. Also, a password screen was up to prevent unwanted changes. He typed in his password, "Wrath of Steel". The wireframe came up, along with a selection of affordable or already owned equipment to the left. He spent some time moving the weaponry around and came upon his laser rifle, called the "KARASAW 1-38". He dragged it onto his core, and noticed it was quite large. He finished up, equipping a better generator and FCS, and then locked it to the password again. Mechanics came to change to equipment as he left.  
  
He walked up to a row of computers and sat in one. A list of available jobs were up. One requiring three ACs to work for a "Kisaragi" corperation. He entered the breifing and saw the other two were filled up with the Black AC from earlier, and some odd tank core. He signed up anyway, the job was starting tommorow. He left the place, and noticed the Black AC starting up and going out. It must've had another mission. Izzy went back home and went to sleep. 


End file.
